The Career Development Program supports young Investigators pursuing careers in translational lymphoma research and also supports established investigators who wish to refocus their work on lymphoma. This program supports two individuals per year and provides 1-2 years of support for each awardee. The program is co-ordinated by the Administrative Core with oversight from the Executive Committee and Advisory Board. The program has well-defined processes for candidate recruitment, and will continue its successful efforts to recruit women and minorities. Both MD and PhD trainees selected by this program will be able to take advantage of courses available through the Clinical Scientist Training Program at BCM and will have a strong group of mentors with broad translational expertiseOijr mentoring strategies enhance the training program by providing trainees with multiple mentors who possess complementary skills, and planning Individualized training schemes. Additionally, trainees have access to the SPORE cores (clinical research, biostatistics, cell processing and vector production) which provide them with unique expertise in cell and gene therapy and clinical research. In the last 4 years, 6 trainees have been supported by this program and all have subsequently obtained independent peer-reviewed funding;three are now Incorporated Into SPORE projects.